


Safety in Numbers

by underneaththemoon



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Colorado, F/M, Possible Character Death, The Creatures - Freeform, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneaththemoon/pseuds/underneaththemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When all hope seems lost, a bright red hat saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One is the Loneliest Number

Surrounded. The only thing between Hannah and certain death was a phone booth. Zombies pushed their bloody bodies against the glass, rocking the booth slightly. Her stomach churned, leaving her weak. Dying in the middle of a mall in a phone booth was not exactly how she pictured going. For a moment, she began to accept her inevitable and untimely death. There was nothing she could do about and panicking would only make things worse. Slumping down to the floor of the booth, Hannah tucked her knees under her chin and watched. Waited. Her heart was beating quickly and her body was tired of running. With one final glance at the undead creatures that pounding their way through the glass, she fell asleep, letting fate take over.

Dreams were the only time that this nightmarish world became bearable. Hannah had been alone for so long in this apocalypse that when she got a chance to dream, it took all of her mind's will to create someone. Usually she would dream of something quiet; a field of flowers where the wind barely blew and the sun was so comfortable. Sometimes a man would approach her and hold her, telling her that he'd keep her safe. Normally, her dreams would be cut short because her location would be compromised by the undead banging onto the door of whatever shop's back room. But this dream was different. The field was there and everything was the same, but the man stayed. He said he had a safe place for her and it would only be a matter of time.

Hannah felt her body being picked up. Her eyes wearily tried opening, the rest of her body too weak to do anything. A scruffy man in a bright red cap pulled her onto his back and held tightly onto her arms. A few blinks revealed a pile of dead bodies and a group of young men covered in undead blood. They looked determined unlike Hannah who felt her eyes water up. A tear dripped onto the man's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I got you," he huffed, running alongside what appeared to be his crew. They pushed their way through the crowds of the dead, avoiding their vicious bites. Hannah looked around at the blur of bodies rushing into a car before feeling herself pass out again.


	2. Two is Better than One

The next time she awoke, it was soft. She shot up quickly and looked around. Surrounded now by stuffed animals, blankets, and worried men instead of flesh eating monsters. Hannah pulled the closet blanket over her head and sobbed. Safety. They brought her to safety.

"Boys, give her space. I'll talk to her," whispered a familiar voice. The same voice that carried her to safety. A variety of other voices spoke softly before their footsteps grew distant. She pulled the blanket slightly down, revealed her tear streaked and tired face. Her eyes met with the man who saved her life. He sat down on the floor next to the pile of stuffed bears and smiled. His face was soft and kind despite being overly scruffy.

Hannah let the rest of the blanket fall, revealing the rest of her worn out body. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her clothes torn up. Never had she realized how much of a mess she was until she was surrounded by people who looked fairly clean.

"I know you're probably scared. And maybe confused. But don't be. You're safe and we're gonna fix you up." He took off his hat and ran his rough hands through his hair. "I'm Jordan, Kootra if you feel like using nicknames."

"Hannah," she breathed, unaware of her sore throat, "I don't have any nicknames though." Jordan chuckled and took her hand, giving it a comfortable, reassuring squeeze.

"Well, Hannah. Welcome to the Creature Hub - the safest place here in Littleton, Colorado." His smile was reassuring as he helped her up. "I'll show you around."

Letting her lean on him for strength, Jordan led Hannah into the hall. He pointed out whose office turned home was whose, leading them past the doors and introducing everyone. There was Dan, Jordan's right hand man and best friend; James, the loud but kind man who was gentle to Hannah but threw a slew of curses at Jordan; Aleks, a quiet and polite fellow who Jordan claimed to be incredible with a sniper rifle; Spencer and Joe, best friends and the best supply runners the crew had; Dexter, a loud mouthed Brit who hit blatantly on Hannah; and Stefani, the mother figure and medic to them all. They all warmly welcomed her as they passed their doors. Finally, the two landed at Jordan's office.

The two entered the final door in the hall. The office was bigger than most of the other rooms which proved to her that he really was their leader. It was stashed with lots of what looked like knick knacks he must've picked up on supply runs. Street signs, license plates, car parts.

"We don't really have any other rooms and this is the biggest room so, uh, I can set up another bed in here if you'd like." The man pulled off his hat and ran his hands through his long hair.

Hannah rubbed her tired, strained eyes and looked up at Jordan. His smile seemed to trustworthy and nothing so far seemed to put her at danger. The rest of his crew seemed to be well armed enough to protect them through this apocalypse and maybe the next. So why did she feel hesitant to accepting a home?

"Look, Kootra -  I mean - Jordan. This is really kind and all, but I can't be a burden on you all. There's not enough room for me," she lied to herself, ringing her hands together and avoiding straight eye contact. "I just need a few Band-Aids and I can be outta here."

A strong hand rested on her shoulder, warm and somehow calming. Their eyes met and Jordan moved his hand from Hannah's shoulder to her face.

"You're not a burden. You're a new part of the family if you wanna be. I wasn't just going to let you die out there."


End file.
